


Insomnio

by Chiwibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: Jamás podría perdonarse cada momento feliz que vivía. Cada momento robado a James y a Lily, cada momento descuidando la búsqueda de Peter, y cada momento aferrando a Remus a los despojos de un hombre cuya alma se había ido junto a las vidas de sus mejores amigos.





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña pieza introspectiva Wolfstar que está relacionada con mis escritos previos de la pareja, pero cuya lectura no es necesaria.
> 
> También en FFnet.

Luego de trece años en Azkaban, Sirius Black había aprendido a prescindir del sueño.

Si encontraba dentro de sí mismo razones para ser sincero, admitiría que solía pasar la mayoría de las noches durante su adultez temprana con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ya fuese por darse a la fuga de su familia, por planear fechorías junto a James sin importar cuánto quisiese su amigo fingir madurez para Lily, por aprovechar cada momento junto a Remus o por la guerra misma.

Y si era atrapado en un momento de embriaguez, Sirius confesaría haber pasado gran parte de su niñez despierto tantas noches como pudiese, escondiéndose junto a su hermano de la realidad de su familia. Haber perdido a Regulus, primero hacia su madre y luego hacia el Lord Tenebroso, era una de las tantas cosas que jamás podría perdonarse.

Tenía una lista muy, muy larga de ese tipo de cosas.

La primera de todas era una que había añadido recientemente, poco después de que Harry comenzara su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Jamás podría perdonarse cada momento feliz que vivía. Cada momento robado a James y a Lily, cada momento descuidando la búsqueda de Peter, y cada momento aferrando a Remus a los despojos de un hombre cuya alma se había ido junto a las vidas de sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de ello, Sirius no hallaba dentro de sí las fuerzas para detenerse y zafarse de los brazos cubiertos de cicatrices que lo encerraban en un agarre cálido y protector. Guio su concentración a poder controlar su respiración con tal de evitar despertar a Remus de su sueño, pues él más que nadie necesitaba un descanso según Sirius.

Su mente, aunque rechazando el reposo, se encontraba nublada y no podía recordar si estaba en su propia habitación o en la de su amigo más-que-amigo-pero-no-quiero-darle-nombre-y-arruinarlo. No era de importancia, pues pasaban las noches juntos sin preocuparse por saber detrás de cuáles puertas estarían compartiendo más que el aire.

Sirius se removió ligeramente, queriendo hundirse más de lo humanamente posible en el abrazo de Remus para esconderse del mundo y de sus culpas sin perder el cuidado de no despertarlo.

–No estás engañando a nadie –dijo Remus con la voz rasposa.

Estaba de más remarcar cuán cuidadoso jamás sería Sirius.

–Vuelve a dormir –replicó Sirius, intentando cortar cualquier conversación que su compañero quisiese iniciar.

–Tentadora oferta, pero no –Remus tiró del cuerpo de Sirius para acercar su rostro al suyo y besarlo con suavidad. Sirius respondió al beso brindándole la misma ternura que estaba recibiendo de su parte, silenciosamente agradecido por el gesto. Era sorpresivo para absolutamente nadie el cómo Remus continuaba siendo su principal fuente de confort luego de tantos años.

Sirius entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus, afianzando su unión, y enredó sus piernas con las de su compañero. Remus, por su parte, gruñó al sentir las heladas plantas de los pies de Sirius posarse en sus pantorrillas, aunque se apegó más al cuerpo del otro.

–Sabes –dijo Sirius entre besos– que nunca podrás decirme que no, Lunático.

–Puedo intentarlo –contestó Remus–, así como tú puedes intentar dormir.

La realidad era que Sirius jamás podría decirle que no a Remus, y que no hacía falta perdón por ese hecho.

Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron con sonrisas en sus labios.


End file.
